


Skin Under Lips

by StregataDalloStregatto



Series: Demetra's Ballad [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chubby!Inquisitor, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A paceful moment between the Commander and his Inquisitor, a moment to appreciate the miracle of their meeting and their love blossomed in the darkest hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Under Lips

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is
> 
> [here](http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> , if you like fics, fantasy stuff and A LOT fo Dragon Age.  
> Thanks for your time here, I hope you'll excuse possible mistakes (English is not my native language).  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and loved!

She caresses his skin slowly, enjoying the different textures under her fingers. The Inquisitor is not surprised that her Commander has so much more scars, compared to her.

She was trained as a warrior, true, but her real life was the life of a privileged young lady, mostly of her time spent between her own house and the local chantry’s library.

Cullen’s body tells her a different story, dotted with scars and darting muscles, and Demetra follows all of them diligently, searching for their unspoken tales. After all, she’is always been a scrupulous academic.

The most visible is, of course, the ciacatrix which sleeps on his upper lip. The one that she loves so deeply kissing playfully, a gesture which usually leads between sheets and pleased sighs. But not always. Sometimes it’s just a gesture to remind Cullen how deeply the Herald cares for him. 

A quick kiss on the scar, another on his cheek - _too thin, he needs to eat more and better_ -, basking on the feeling of his stubble against her lips. Cullen fails every time to keep his face serious and she smiles when he does, lingering a little more against his cheek.

Her fingers find another scar on his right collarbone. A sword, maybe a spear? Surely, the weapon was near - _too much_ \- to his throat. Demetra quivers and he, even if he’s half asleep, frowns and holds her a little tighter “Are you cold?”. She smiles and kisses tenderly his offended skin, before whispering her reassurances. It’s alright, it doesn’t make any sense worrying now for a past fight. But, nested inside her, she finds a thought even worst than her antecedent fear that Cullen couldn’t find her attractive: what if they _never_ met? 

So many things could go wrong or they simply couldn’t find one another: what if he wouldn’t accept the Cassandra’s offer, choosing to stay in Kirkwall? Or if, as originally planned before his illness, her brother Gavin would partecipate to the Conclave, leaving her in Ostwick?

 _Enough_ , Demetra admonishes herself firmly. If her new life taught her anything, is that every day is precious, every minute a gift, every happy moment in Cullen’s arms a miracle.

She won’t waste anything.

Speaking about his arms, there he has just a handful of scars. Demetra cacthes gently his left wirst and kiss the couple of twin scars just above it. Someone… _something_ … grabbed him there ferociuosly. A demon? One of the corrupted Templars who followed Meredith until the end? 

“What are you doing?”.

She can sense the smile in his voice and she chuckles softly, stroking the skin under her fingers and banning every thought less than happy “I’m marking you.”

“Oh, really?” he grins not to drowsy now, playing with a strand of her complicated and now half- destroyed braid. 

Demetra nods, kissing the scar on his abdomen, flicking quickly her tongue against his skin “Really.”. 

An open - mouthed kiss on the one near that “Really.” and a quick brush of her lips against his belly-button “Really, really.”. This time, Cullen laughs openly, squirming a little “Careful love, you know that I’m a little ticklish there.”.

She knows, of course. They have been intimate enough times for her to discover some interesting points on that masterpiece that his body is. And she can’t get enough to explore new one.

But they’re still recovering from the last, enthusiastic session of lovemaking and both Demetra and Cullen simply want to enjoy a playful moment together. So, she leaves her lower body, mapping with her lips the one, long scar on his ribs. He strokes her hips and Demetra realizes, not for the first time, that before him she didn’t like being touched. Too often, when she was younger and too shy and scared, someone pinched her abundant hips or pushed a finger in her prominent tummy, on the pretext that that actions were just a joke “C’mon, don’t be so grumpy!”. 

It was Keith, her adorably impulsive big brother who punched one of that people straight in his face and urged her to demand more respect for herself. Thats was her first step, the first of many.

But Cullen’s touch is different, in the rightest possible way.

She feels loved and cherished, while his fingers trace their own path on her skin. She feels appreciated when his lips usually follow his hands. He helps her to see definitively her body as something worth of admiration. 

“Your skin is so soft.” he murmurs lost in his thoughts, nuzzling his cheek on the top of her head, his hands caressing gently her back and her arms. Demetra chuckles “You mean, my body is so soft.”.

Another signal which shows how deeply now she’s changed. Before, joking tenderly about herself was off the table. Cullen spreads his callosued hand on her lower back, in a slow and lazy motion “It is. And I love it. It’s soft under my fingers” he pulls her closer, a smirk in his eyes “and comfortable” he draws lines along her thights “and enchanting” he inhales, almost incredulous “and you allow me to touch it. Maker’s breath, I thank Him every day for sending me you.”.

Demetra blushes, punching him slightly for hiding her reddened cheeks “Flatterer. If you want to thank the Maker, I suppose I should enjoy you. I’m feeling quite lucky too, you know?”.

She looks at him, slowly, from head to toe. 

_Handsome._

_Powerful._

_Hers._

She never expected to find the love and certainly not with someone beautiful. In her mind, without realizing that, she had decided what she deserved, tagging people on the basis of their bodies. Demetra had understood lately that she did the same thing which some of them did with her.  The consideration disturbed her so much. 

She doesn’t want to make the same mistake again. 

“I love you.” Demetra kisses every word on a different piece of skin. He’s less pale than her, rosy, almost _golden_. And she is delighted to feel and see his muscles ripple under her lips, enjoying her attentions.

He tilts up carefully her face, one hand that caresses her hair “I love you.” he repeats softly, touching her forehead with his own.

“I like when you tell me.” the woman whispers, delicate fingers on his neck, stroking a shoulder, playing lightly with the blonde hair on his chest.

“I like telling you.” he remarks, exceedingly eloquent for someone who complains about not being good enough with the words.

They stay embraced together, cradling one another, and tasting fully that rare moment of perfect happiness, skin against skin.


End file.
